


Distance

by perilousgard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilousgard/pseuds/perilousgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Bolin play a game of telephone from opposite ends of the globe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a single line from the song Obvious by Westlife, a very good Borra song. Also, there is a song of the same title as this fic by Christina Perri that is a GREAT Borra song.Originally posted this to Tumblr 7/22/2012. Enjoy!

For the first time in five months, Korra picked up the phone and dialed.

Please pick up, she thought after the first ring. A quick glance at the clock told her that it was already eleven, and while he was often still at the station at this hour, it was also possible that he was out on patrol. If he didn’t answer now, she didn’t know when she would get another chance to talk to him. After she left the old city of Omashu, she was supposed to go meet up with the firelord and the United Forces, and when would she get a chance to call him while she was caught up in that?

Three rings, four. Korra tapped her fingers against the finely polished table, looking down at her reflection in the glass. She suddenly noticed how much older she looked; she was only twenty-two, but she had to admit that sometimes she did feel much older than that. And tonight, the circles under her eyes belied her age, too.

At the seventh ring, she started to lower the phone from her ear with a heaviness in the pit of her stomach, but just before it touched the cradle, she heard a voice come out of the earpiece – “Hello?”

 

Korra yanked the phone back to her ear so quickly that she almost sent the whole thing tumbling off the table. “Bolin?”

“Korra? Is that you?”

“Yes!” She tried to disguise the obvious delight and relief in her tone, but she didn’t think it worked too well.

“Wow, hi! It’s great to hear from you!” His voice sounded instantly cheerier too, which caused a strange warmth in her chest. She leaned back with the phone pressed tightly against her ear, as if she was trying to close the hundreds of miles of distance between them.

“You sound different,” she said, smiling as she tried to picture him. The last time she had seen him in person – five years ago – he had looked the same as he had the first day she’d met him: handsome, but youthful. But about a year and a half ago, he had sent her a newspaper clipping with a photo that he’d been snapped in. Korra was surprised to find that he had looked taller, even broader, and much older than she remembered. He also had a growth of beard under his chin and creeping up his jaw, which had drawn her attention more than she cared to admit at the time. She wondered if he still looked the same, if he still had that beard.

“Do I?” he asked, and she could almost picture the expression of surprise on his face. “It hasn’t been that long since we talked, has it?”

“Almost half a year,” Korra replied, wondering in the back of her mind if it would be even longer before they got another chance to speak. “How’s your training going?”

“Oh, I finally finished it about three months ago! I had my formal induction ceremony and everything.”

“Really? So are you out on the field now, or what?”

“I’m just on traffic duty right now, really.” He sounded a bit embarrassed to admit it. “I still need some experience before I’m ready to patrol and everything like Mako does.”

Korra’s lips quirked at the mention of his brother. “How is he? Mako, I mean.”

“Oh, he’s great! I’m looking forward to when we can work together some; we don’t get to see each other too much now.”

“Has he still got that motorcycle?”

“Yup.”

“Still with Asami?”

“For the past two years. They’re getting pretty serious.”

Korra nodded, even though Bolin couldn’t see her. She hadn’t seen Mako or Asami in the five years since she had left, either. Thinking about how much she was missing back in Republic City hurt, so she quickly pushed on.

“I miss you.”

Well, that wasn’t what she had meant to say.

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone, and then Bolin’s voice came back to her. “I miss you too, Korra.”

She sank back into the soft couch, closing her eyes. The words were honest, but saying them aloud had probably been a bad idea. She had thought that leaving the city – and therefore her teammates - wasn’t going to be difficult. After all, she had left her home in the Southern Water Tribe with relative ease, despite her family and everyone she knew staying behind. But the more she stayed away from Republic City, the more it ached to think about it. She couldn’t believe so much time had passed since she had seen all of them. Mako, Asami, Tenzin and the kids…and Bolin.

For some reason, she missed Bolin more than anyone else. She missed the way he could make her laugh, the way he never failed to cheer her up. There were times during her journey that she really could have used his reassurance.

From the longing in his voice, Korra was struck with the idea that those old feelings he had for her – the ones that she thought had vanished – might never have actually gone away. The thought made her feel strangely warm inside.

“Korra?” came Bolin’s voice after a moment, when she didn’t say anything.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for that,” he said warmly. “I’m happy to know how you feel.”

The Avatar sighed, feeling like she needed to make herself clear. “Bolin –“

“I know, I know.” He cut her off. “I’m not saying that I think you feel the same way I do. I’m just happy to know you missed me.”

The same way I do. The words echoed in her mind. “How do you feel?”

“I told you not long after we met, remember? You’re the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talented-est, incredible-est girl in the world.”

She laughed. “You still think that, huh?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” His voice softened. “You’re amazing, Korra.”

She swallowed hard, shifting the phone to her other ear. “I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back.” Korra wasn’t even sure why she offered up that piece of information.

“I know. I understand. The world needs you more than we do.” More than I do. Even though he didn’t say it, she felt like she could hear the words floating across the distance between them.

“I want to see you,” she admitted. The words were escaping her mouth before she could stop them.

She could hear him breathe out a heavy sigh. “I can’t get time off. Where are you?”

“Earth Kingdom. Headed out through the Serpent’s Pass in three days.”

“You’re hundreds of miles away.” The disappointment in his voice was painfully obvious.

Korra chewed on her lip. “Hey, I’m the Avatar. I should be allowed to take a vacation, right?”

“Don’t neglect your duty for me, Korra,” Bolin said. “We both have responsibilities to protect people now.”

“I’m not,” she said, a bit defensively. “After this thing with the United Forces, I’ll just request a visit to Republic City. I’m still the Avatar there, too.”

There was a pause. “Well, if you can manage it, then you know I’ll be there to welcome you home.”

Korra swallowed again, wondering why her throat felt so thick. “I’ll see you in a couple of months, Bo, okay? I promise. I’ll let you know when I’m coming in.”

“Okay, Korra. I’m looking forward to it.”

She hung up the phone before her throat could get any tighter, then walked quickly over to the window and flung it open to get some air. Outside, it was windy and cold, and the sudden drop in temperature was refreshing. Korra gripped the sill and looked out over the Earth Kingdom. Everything was still and silent, with lights from the city twinkling off in the distance. But somewhere in the darkness below, she knew a boat was being prepared for her to meet the United Forces.

Just a few months, she thought. What’s a few months compared to five years?


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Distance. Korra comes back to Republic City for the first time in five years.

Korra’s boat got in later than she expected. The few White Lotus members who had sailed with her insisted on escorting her into the city, but Korra waved them all off, leaping off the boat with a well-placed gust of air. Unfortunately, she had forgotten that Bolin wasn’t the only one who knew she was returning to Republic City. Her welcome party was comprised of several council members and city guards. Her heart sank when she didn’t catch the glint of metalbender armor anywhere in the group, but she told herself that he was going to be there as Tenzin walked up and enfolded her in his arms. Korra couldn’t help sinking into the hug and taking in the familiar scent of the incense he sometimes lit during meditations, which brought on a barrage of old memories. She hadn’t realized how much she had missed her airbending teacher.

“It’s good to see you back, Korra,” said Tenzin gruffly as they separated. His eyes were warm as they took her in. “You seem to have…grown up a lot since I last saw you.”

She smiled; she certainly felt like a very different person. Of course, she supposed her appearance reflected that somewhat as well. She was a little taller, a little more muscular, and had gained the mature look of a woman rather than the youthful one of a teenager. She had taken to wearing her hair down, though it was still sectioned off by the blue water tribe ornaments she had worn since she was a child. And she now wore a strip of deep orange cloth around her waist and knotted off at her left shoulder. It was airbender orange.

“The color suits you,” said Tenzin fondly, rubbing the cloth between two fingers.

She blushed slightly. “After all I’ve learned from your father, I figured I’d find some way to remind myself of the part of me that’s an airbender.”

Tenzin smiled. “I’m sure he’d be proud of all you’ve managed to accomplish.” Korra grinned again, but found herself being oddly uncomfortable with the praise. What had she done in the past five years, other than travel all over creation to meet with this official and that commander? What had she done, other than make stumbling speeches and settle a few fights? She was proud of the spiritual journey she had taken, but what had she really done for the world since they had called her away from Republic City?

Her former teacher did not miss the troubled expression on her face, but mistook it for weariness. “You must be exhausted. They’re keeping you in the Dancing Dragon, I think. I can send for a carriage if you’re—“

“No…thank you, Tenzin, but I’m supposed to be meeting Bolin,” Korra said, craning her neck as she looked for him again in the crowd. “He said he was going to meet me here.”

“Oh. I’m afraid I haven’t seen him,” Tenzin replied carefully, watching her face. “But the police have had their hands full lately with a big case. He’s probably involved.”

She nodded, trying to mask her disappointment. I was gone five years and he couldn’t get away for a night to see me? But she shook her head quickly, discarding the selfish thought. It wasn’t his fault, and he had probably tried his best. Still, she couldn’t shake the strong desire she had to see him, at least for a moment, before she went to bed for the night.

“Tenzin, you don’t happen to know where Bolin is living, do you?” she asked.

He gave her a curious look. “Well, yes, I believe he’s still in the Aurora Flats, off in the Water Tribe district of the city,” he said. “But to be honest, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen him.”

Korra nodded. “Thanks. I’ll take that carriage now.”

Tenzin called her a carriage, and she told the driver to take her to Aurora Flats before she could change her mind. When it entered the Water Tribe district, she was struck with a huge wave of homesickness. She hadn’t been in Republic City in five years, but it had been even longer since she had been home…had seen her parents. The smell of seaweed noodles floated through the air and permeated the cab, sending such a wave of longing through her gut that for a moment she forgot why she had come here. Her next thought was to wonder why Bolin had chosen this particular part of the city, if it had been his choice at all.

The architecture of Aurora Flats mirrored the building styles of her people, although it still seemed artificial in comparison. After the carriage dropped her off, Korra stuck a fistful of yuans into the driver’s outstretched palm and approached the building slowly. Now that she was here, she had no idea what she should do. She didn’t even know which apartment Bolin could be staying in, if he was here at all. Maybe it had been a better idea to just go to her hotel and try to catch up with him tomorrow.

But her feet took her stubbornly up the steps and into the lobby before she could stop herself.

“Ah, Avatar Korra!” exclaimed the clerk immediately upon catching sight of her, making Korra wonder how a person could be so peppy at this time of night. “I have a message here for you. Master Bolin was hoping you would drop by.”

She raised an eyebrow in response. How did Bolin know she would even come here in the first place? “Um, all right. What’s the message?”

The clerk handed her an envelope that felt a little too heavy to only contain paper. Opening it curiously, Korra discovered there was a key inside. “He also tells me to apologize for not being able to meet you at the bay,” the man continued, watching her as she pulled out both the key and the little note behind it. Shifting the key into one hand, she unfolded the note.

Korra,

I don’t even know if you’ll end up here, but on the off chance that you do, I’ve left you the key to my room. You’re free to take it or leave it. I’m sure you’re tired from your trip, so feel free to make yourself at home. I shouldn’t be much later than ten o’clock. Hopefully I’ll see you when I get back.

Bolin

She was so busy boggling at how Bolin could have possibly read her mind, she missed the clerk’s next words. “What?” she asked, tearing her eyes away from the paper.

“He’s up on the fifth floor,” said the clerk with a smile. “Room 58.”

Bolin’s room was warm and painted in shades of blue that exactly matched her tunic. Korra smiled at the slight mess, which included several cups and bowls strewn out over the counter, paperwork scattered over the couch and coffee table, and bits of clothing hung over several chairs. She shifted some of the stacks of paper on the couch aside to take a seat there. And now that she was here, she had no idea what she was going to do while she waited for Bolin. Just thinking about seeing him set her heart to pounding, but for reasons she didn’t yet understand.

Because he’s your best friend and you haven’t seen him in five years, she told herself, but somehow that term for Bolin did not seem strong enough anymore.

Despite her nerves, Korra ended up falling asleep on top of one of Bolin’s white tank tops, her nose pressed against the soft fabric. The scent of him, which was both familiar and strange, relaxed her. The next thing she knew, someone was gently shaking her shoulder and a voice was calling her name.

Korra opened her eyes and saw Bolin’s face.

“Hey,” he said softly, breaking into a grin as her eyes met his. “You came…”

“You still have the beard,” was the first thing Korra mumbled as she sat up.

Bolin laughed, obviously as taken aback by that remark as she was. “Yeah, I kind of like it. It makes me look a little older.”

“I kind of like it too,” she said, taking his hand as he offered it to help her up, and then willingly falling into his arms.

She had no way of telling who had moved first, whether it had been Bolin who tugged on her arm and reeled her into him or whether Korra had just crashed into him like she could think of no place else she belonged at that moment. Either way, once she felt his arms around her for the first time in five years, Korra was suddenly struck with the sense of warmth deep in her belly that she got when she thought about all the things she loved: a warm cup of seaweed noodles, the cold smell of snow, the whip of the wind when she took a ride on Naga. It was comforting, and she didn’t want to let go. Fortunately for her, Bolin seemed to be on exactly the same wavelength.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you,” Bolin murmured into her hair, his big hands solid and warm against her lower back. Korra’s found a home just between his shoulder blades, where she could feel lean muscle through his clothing. He seemed bigger to her, more so than he had been. She shook her head against his shoulder, eyes closed.

“Tenzin told me about the case you’re working on. I understand.”

His arms tightened just fractionally around her. “It’s been five years.”

“I know, Bo.” She pulled back a little so she could look at him. “Are you crying?”

“No,” Bolin said thickly, blinking rapidly, but his eyes were wet anyway and Korra reached up to wipe them away gently with her thumb. He seemed surprised by the gesture, like her touch had sent some sort of electric jolt through his body.

She looked down at the moisture on her fingers, the evidence of just how badly he had missed her. “We have a lot to talk about, don’t we?”

He nodded, sucking in a breath and wiping hastily at his eyes. “Sorry. You must be really tired…can I make you some tea, or something? I don’t have a lot to eat, but I’m sure I can pull something together…”

Korra didn’t bother trying to stop him, because he was already halfway to the kitchen by the time he finished saying the words. He started pulling cups and saucers out of the cupboard, and soon there was a pot of tea boiling away on the stovetop, filling the small apartment with warm steam that smelled faintly of jasmine. The scent made Korra feel even sleepier, but she kept her chin propped on her hand as she sat at the counter and watched the lines of muscle in Bolin’s back. They rippled with every movement he made, and as she sat there she pictured him using those muscles to bend unyielding strips of metal. She wondered if Lin had taught him to swing through the air with those cables they kept in their suits.

“It’s almost done,” said Bolin after awhile, lifting the lid on the tea kettle and peeking inside. “Korra, are you sure you want to stay this late? You look exhausted.”

She straightened up, shaking her head to clear it. “I’ll be all right. They’ll just have to let me sleep in a bit late tomorrow if they don’t want me looking like a total mess at the council meeting.”

Bolin hummed a bit, resting his forearms on the counter and leaning toward her. “Korra…can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” she replied, meeting his earnest green eyes.

For a moment, he simply gazed at her, and the intense emotion behind his eyes almost made Korra look away, if only to stop the little tingles that swam through her body in response. “Why did you want to see me before anyone else? Why did you come here tonight?”

She bit her lip, not sure how to respond, and looked at the smooth countertop. “Because you’re my best friend…and you said you’d meet me. Because I came home for…” Korra trailed off, suddenly finding it hard for her mouth to form the end of the sentence. For you. I came home for you. But she didn’t have to. Bolin filled in the blanks all on his own.

“I never thought I’d hear you say something like that,” he said quietly.

She swallowed hard around the dryness in her throat. “Neither did I.”

Neither one of them could quite meet the other’s eyes, and there was an awkward beat of silence. They were saved by the whistle of the kettle as it suddenly boiled over, causing Bolin to leap back over to the stove and save their pot of tea. Korra breathed out in relief, knowing that the conversation could get delayed at least another few minutes.

They sipped their tea in companionable silence for the most part, sitting on opposite ends of Bolin’s couch. The clock kept ticking, creeping farther and farther into the late hours of the night, but Korra took her time with her drink. Bolin didn’t seem to be in any rush to shoo her out, and as long as he was content with her staying, she wasn’t going anywhere.

Eventually, she kicked off her boots in order to get more comfortable, and said the first thought that came into her head to break the easy silence. “Wow, my feet stink.”

Bolin laughed, watching as she wiggled her toes against his carpet. “I bet they smell better than mine usually do.”

“Wanna bet? These boots are notorious for making my feet really stinky.”

He grinned, and then, without further ado, reached down and yanked one of her feet up into his lap. Korra couldn’t help giggling as he bent and actually pressed his nose to the bottom of her foot, a sound that she didn’t think had ever come out of her mouth. She didn’t usually giggle. But his beard did tickle quite a lot. “Bo!”

“Nope, not nearly as stinky as mine!” he proclaimed, sitting up again. “You’ve got very tame foot odor, Korra.”

“Thanks,” she laughed. “I can sleep easier now.”

He ran his fingers lightly against the pad of her foot, making no move to push it out of his lap. It still tickled a little, but was actually more soothing than anything else, so Korra let him continue doing it. When she looked up again, it was to discover he was watching her.

“So, you were telling me something earlier about how you came home for me…” he started, and there was a note of that old flirtation in his voice, that tone he had used with her when they first met.

She flushed slightly. “I never actually said that.”

“Oh, but you implied it.” Bolin smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, and Korra thumped her foot against his leg. “Hey, what was that for?”

“Why do you have to be so damn charming all the time?” she shot back, unable to stop the smile spreading across her face. “That’s why I wanted to see you first, Bo. You can always make me smile.”

He rubbed his thumb idly over her anklebone. “Is that the only reason? You didn’t miss seeing my gorgeous face every day? Our noodle dates every Friday night? Our sparring matches at the arena?”

“I missed all those things,” she replied, that stammering shyness creeping back into her voice. It had been five years, but Korra still wasn’t any good with boys. But this wasn’t just any boy, this was Bolin, and he was…different. Special. One of a kind. “I missed everything about you.”

His hands paused at her ankles. “Everything, huh? Did you miss me enough to let me persuade you to stay here tonight?”

She craned her head at the clock with a chuckle. “I guess it’s kind of stupid to go to my hotel at this hour, huh? I suppose I—“

Halfway through turning back to face him, Korra’s words were stopped by his lips.

It took her a moment to realize he was kissing her. When she did, she responded without thinking, letting her hand slide into his dark curls and lifting her lips under his. He made a small sound of surprise, like he had expected her to punch him, and pulled her legs into his lap more, bringing them closer. Korra kept kissing him until he abruptly pulled back with a sigh, and she realized that she was practically sitting on him at this point. He was looking at her like he’d never quite seen anything like her.

“I thought you’d push me away,” he breathed.

She shook her head, willing her pulse to go back to normal. “You thought wrong.”

The slow smile that spread across his face was one of the most beautiful things Korra had seen in a long time.


End file.
